Princes Rising
by DaughterofDionysus
Summary: Six extraordinary humans. One slightly mad alien. Travel from all ends of the Earth (and universe) to a small town in Idaho. One goes due to a favour. Two go because they're obliged to. Two go because they can't let their friends go off alone. One goes because he is promised something in return. (SuperWhoLock, also includes Sherlock Holmes, Doctor John Watson, Bobby Singer. Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**221B, Baker Street, London, England**

"Sherlock?! What the Hell are you doing?"

"I'm packing, John, what does it look like?"

John stared around the apartment, Mrs Hudson had only cleaned it that morning, but now shirts, trousers, socks and... yes, underwear was strewn all over the furniture, floor and somehow there was a sock in the sink. In the midst of it all Sherlock was leant over his suitcase, which was balanced precariously on numerous files and papers, and was stuffing his clothes- none too neatly- into it.

"It looks like you've decided to discard the contents of your wardrobe over the flat," John said as he flung the newspaper he had bought onto his chair, "Would you care to explain why?"

Sherlock straightened up and sighed, "I told you already, _I'm packing_."  
"That's not what I meant and you know it," John said,forcing back a smile.

"We're going to work a case," Sherlock said matter-of-factly, looking around the flat before striding over to his chair and plucking a shirt off the back of it.

"We?" John paused and rubbed his chin, "Where exactly?"

"America. Hagerman, Idaho. To be specific." The taller man said, tossing yet another button-up shirt into his suitcase.

"And why are we going to Hagerman?" His companion asked with tone that made it clear he was all too used to these kind of antics.

"A friend called me. I owed him." Sherlock now walked to the mantelpiece and plucked the skull from it, which he carefully laid on top layers of crumpled garments.

John looked amused as he studied Sherlock, trying to glean something from him, "A friend?"  
"Yes, John, now, are you going to stand there and repeat everything I say or start packing? The plane leaves in three hours."

"No, of course, I'll go get ready..." John said, shaking his head slightly in resignation and heading for his bedroom.

"But," He spun on his heel and jabbed a finger at the consulting detective who was currently gently placing his violin into its case. "Just tell me one more thing."  
Sherlock sighed in frustration and looked sharply at his friend, "Fine. One thing."

"What's your friend's name?"  
"Oh," A smile flickered across Sherlock's lips, "Robert Singer, though I understand he prefers Bobby."

**Room 61, A dingy motel just off Route 87, Arizona, America**

"Dean?"  
"Yeah, hey Bobby, I'll put you on speaker."

The eldest Winchester tapped his phone and laid it on the night stand next to the bed he was lying on.

"Hey Bobby," Sam called from the kitchenette where he was brewing coffee.

"Hi Sam. Now, you two listening? I've got a case for you."

Dean sighed heavily, "Another? Jeez Bobby, we just finished up one here. Can't someone else take it?"  
"No, this is a special case. I need you two to work it because it involves an old... ah, acquaintance of mine."  
"Oh yeah? Anyone we know?" The younger brother asked as he walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, cradling his mug of coffee.

"No. But I'm sure you'll get on great. Anyway, there's another reason I need you two working this. Because unless I'm very wrong, and I hope I am, this is the biggest thing you'll have worked in a while. I need someone I can trust to work on this."

"Uh, so why don't you work this, Bobby?" Dean asked, his brow furrowing slightly as he sat up and leant against the wall.

"I'm a little tied up , ya idjit." Bobby said, as though it were obvious. "This vampire nest ain't gonna wipe itself out."  
"Alright," Sam said with a small chuckle at his brother's abashed expression. "Give us a run down on the job."

"What do you two know about the Seven Princes of Hell?"  
The Winchesters exchanged glances, "Not a lot, but I'm guessing there's seven of them and they're princes of Hell." The eldest said with a grin.

"Real insightful of you, Dean." Bobby said with a sigh.

"The Seven Princes of Hell are real nasty customers. They were the seven original angels to fall with Lucifer, in fact, he's one of them. The other six are Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Amon and Belphegor."

"I think that after the whole apocalypse deal, these guys have seen their chance to raise a little Hell of their own."  
Dean laughed at the sheer incredulity of it all, and there he'd been thinking they'd just go back to normal. Well, as normal as things got for hunters.

"Okay, so what does this have to do with the job?" He asked.

"I think that the first of the brothers, Beelzebub, has risen. From what I can tell, he's in Hagerman, Idaho." Bobby said, "I think you two should haul ass over there, end him before he gets too powerful. I'll send you the information you need."  
"Wait, Bobby," Sam said quickly, "Why do we need your friend there?"  
"Because if things go wrong you're gonna need a brain like his." Bobby said, and it was hard to tell if his tone was a amused or frustrated just by talking about him.

"His name's Sherlock Holmes. He'll probably have a friend with him, Doctor Watson."  
"Oh, and Dean?"  
"Yeah Bobby?" The hunter answered, leaning forwards slightly.

"You play nice with the guy. He can be a dick, but he's useful. Do _not_ punch him"

**Console Room, The Tardis, Somewhere in the Universe**

The lanky man in the pin-striped suit and sand shoes dashed madly around the main console, his hair sticking in all directions as though he'd just been given an electric shock.

"Doctor?" Rose jogged down the stairs to the console with a grin. "Where we going now?"

"Hagerman, Idaho." The Doctor said,glancing at his companion with a grin, "Something weird is going on there."  
"And that's a good thing?" The blonde asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, course," The Doctor said blithely. "You know, good weird... Hopefully, if not then-" He forced an overly sombre expression, "Then it's bad. Very Bad."

"Mhmm?" Rose didn't look convinced, "You'll love it either way."  
"Maybe," The Doctor grinned like a lunatic, "But this is unlike anything I've ever seen before. The energy readings, the fluctuations in-"

Rose rolled her eyes, but let him continue because she knew by now he'd keep going whether she wanted him to or not. Anyway, this could be interesting. It had been a while since they'd been to Earth, it would be nice to be back for a while. Maybe even peaceful. Besides, she'd always wanted to go to America.

**A smoky bar, Somewhere in Colorado, America**

"Captain Jack Harkness?" The woman on the other end of the phone spoke as though she believed herself superior to everyone in every way.

"The very same," Jack grinned cheekily, even during a phone call, "And to whom am I having the pleasure of speaking to?"  
"U.N.I.T," Came the short reply and Jack immediately paled.

"How did you find me? Actually, I don't care. What do you want from me?"  
"Calm yourself, Captain." The woman sounded amused at his distress. "We merely want to trade with you."

"Trade with me? Trade what?" He demanded, glancing furtively around the smoky and, thankfully, somewhat empty bar he was in.

"We want you to take yourself over to Hagerman, Idaho. There is something going on there, and a man of your... abilities will be useful there."  
Jack decided it would be futile to ask about how they knew about his so-called abilities. And where he was. And his phone number.

"And in return?"

"In return we'll give you what information we have on how to find the Doctor."  
That certainly sparked his interest, "All right." Jack said, his usual confidence springing back into place. "You have yourselves a deal. But," And now his voice contained a quiet threat. "Don't try to screw with me on this. You don't want a man of my abilities as your enemy."

With that, he hung up, shoved his phone into his long coat's pocket and left a few dollar bills on the bar. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Car Park, San Francisco International Airport, California, America**

After the eleven hour flight, John was shattered. It wasn't like he hadn't done long flights before, when he had been in the army he'd flown all over the world, but eleven hours was a long time to spend in a confined space with Sherlock Holmes.

At first it hadn't been to bad, they'd talked about meaningless nothings (something Sherlock had quickly become bored of) and then they had moved onto Sherlock's favourite past-time: deducting.

John, though obviously nowhere near as good as the detective, was definitely improving.

He had managed to observe that the man in his late thirties sitting across the aisle from them had been married for several years, was a parent, and was doing quite well in a new job.

It had been Sherlock, however, who had won that one with the rather interesting fact that the man had an unhealthy interest in his male best friend and was thinking of divorcing his wife.

John had had a few hours sleep after that, Sherlock, it seemed, hadn't slept at all- he had spent the majority of the flight staring into space, probably in his mind palace.

Finally, Sherlock emerged from the airport, bag in hand and just sliding his phone into his pocket.

"The driver said he'd be here in ten minutes. I'd make it seven," He announced as he stood next to John.

His friend was simply too tired to argue about how, no matter how brilliant he was, Sherlock couldn't possibly know that.

Indeed, seven minutes later; as predicted, the car pulled up in front of them, which John gladly clambered into, after being relieved of his bag.

"How exactly did you afford a private hire car?" John muttered to the consulting detective sitting next to him.

The taller man rolled his pale blue eyes, "Mycroft insisted. He's very paranoid when it comes to America."  
John snorted, "How kind of him."

"Not really," Sherlock said, unwinding his scarf from around his neck. "It's probably because he knew he'd be lost without me."

John couldn't be bothered to try and work out whether his friend was being sarcastic or not.

* * *

**The Impala, Route 87, Nearly at the border of Idaho, Utah, America**

"Dean, you've been driving for _eleven hours_ without stopping. Let me drive."

"What?"

Sam sighed, "Turn your music down."  
"Sammy, I can't hear you. The music's too loud."  
"Yeah, that's what I-" Sam gave up and leaned across to stereo, lowering the volume of the Black Sabbath that was currently blasting from the speakers.

"Sammy, I've told you about touching the volume for my music."  
"Yeah," Sam said absently. "Anyway, what I was saying was, you've been driving for eleven hours non-stop. Let me drive."  
"Nah, I'm good."  
"Oh, really?" Sam said, looking at his big brother disbelievingly.

"Recite the alphabet backwards."  
"Z, Y, X..." Dean frowned and the car swerved slightly as he got distracted. "Son of a bitch!" He swore and glared at Sam, "Look what you made me do!"  
"Just let me drive," His brother said patiently, "You barely got four hours sleep before Bobby even called. You're not a machine, Dean."

"Shut up, I'm fine." Dean insisted, resisting the urge to yawn.

"Tell me about what Bobby sent again."

Sam sighed but began to recite the information, "When Lucifer fell, six other angels fell with him. Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Amon and Belphegor. Each one can use one of the Seven Deadly Sins to tempt people, Lucifer uses pride, Mammon greed, Asmodeus lust, Leviathan envy, Amon wrath, Belphegor sloth. And then Beelzebub, the one we're going to deal with, uses gluttony."

"Uhuh," Dean nodded, blinking his eyes blearily. "And, uh, why do we think they're rising all of a sudden?"  
"Well, the best Bobby had was after the whole apocalypse deal, they want to get in on some of the chaos. Hit us while we're down as it were."  
"And while Heaven's down," Dean added. "I mean, Cas is doing what he can but... Heaven lost a lot of angels and they're all out of order. Imagine what happens if these guys actually succeed." He managed to get the whole way through the sentence before a massive yawn escaped his lips.

"Wasn't there more?" Dean asked, interrupting Sam before he could start on why Dean should let him drive.

"Yeah, some information on Beelzebub. In some scripts he's a pagan god of thunder and the harvest, apparently around the time of Jesus he effectively took over a whole town..."

"You think he might be doing that in Hagerman?" Dean asked, his brows knitting together, "Like the Croatoan virus?"

Sam shook his head, "Not like that. More like the people that inhabited the town were like slaves to him. And it could be possible, I mean, it would be good base to kick start things from. Whilst they're still gathering themselves no-one's really gonna notice if Hagerman suddenly starts acting a little odd."

Dean rubbed a hand over his face, "At least we have back-up this time." He said wearily.

"Yeah, I wonder this guy's like. He can't be _that _bad, Bobby was probably just exaggerating." Sam said with a small smirk.

The eldest Winchester 'hmm'ed in agreement and leaned over to turn his music back up, Sam batted his hand away.  
"Dude!" Dean frowned at him, "Why'd you do that?"

"Dean," Sam said, managing to not smile at his brother's expression. "You need to sleep, just let me drive."  
"Fine!" Dean said, rolling his eyes and pulling over, already beginning to list the 'Do's and Don't's for Driving the Impala'.

* * *

**South State Street, Hagerman, Idaho, America**

The Doctor stepped outside the Tardis, squinting against the harsh sunlight he pulled a pair of aviators out of his suit pocket and put them on.

"Come on, Rose! We haven't got all day"

Rose skipped out of the Tardis, wearing denim shorts, a tank top and a pink plaid shirt with hiking boots, for practicality.

"If you're a Time Lord," She said with a cheeky grin, "Then technically-"  
The Doctor sighed, fighting back a smile, "Technically, but still."  
Rose laughed as she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail, "So." She said, putting on a Cockney accent. "Shall we start investigating, Sarge?"

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor grinned, and the two walked side by side to gas station.

After talking to the employee at the gas station, the owner of the corner store and a few inhabitants of the town, the pair returned to the Tardis.

"Well that was weird," Rose said sticking her hands in her pockets and leaning against the railing of the Console Room.

"Yep," The Doctor frowned, flopping down on the chair and spreading his arms out over the back of it. "And not even good weird."

"When is it 'good weird'?" Rose asked with a smile.

The Doctor whipped off his aviators and raised an eyebrow at his companion, "Do you not like 'weird'?" He asked with a grin.

"No!" Rose laughed, "I do! I was just wondering."

"Anyway, it's always good weird." The Doctor said decisively, "There's no such thing as bad weird."

* * *

**Cabin in some woods on the outskirts of Hagerman, Hagerman, Idaho, America**

Jack knelt by the door of the desolate cabin, adjusting his lock-pick every few seconds until he heard the satisfying _click _that allowed him to know he was in. He pushed open the door and stepped inside.

From the outside the cabin looked a little neglected, which was perfect as Jack didn't want anyone disturbing him. Or worse, him discovering he was disturbing anyone.

Everything in the cabin was covered in a thin layer of dust, and he immediately began opening windows and dusting off all the large surfaces that he could. There were only two rooms, a multi-functioning bedroom and a bathroom. Perfect for Jack's needs.

There was a small paraffin stove on a counter, after going through all the cupboards he decided some food shopping wouldn't go amiss, the stove would need some oil as well.

But, before any of that, Jack had managed to make it to Hagerman in roughly eleven hours, so now, more than anything, he needed to sleep.

After pulling off his coat (which he left carefully draped over the back of a chair) and his boots, Jack flopped down onto the bed and fell asleep almost immediately. Just because he couldn't die didn't mean he didn't sleep.

* * *

**Thousand Springs Winery Bed and Breakfast, Thousand Springs Byway, South of Hagerman, Idaho, America**

The middle-aged man, who happened to own the Thousand Springs Winery Bed and Breakfast, walked down to the mailbox, as he did every morning. He reached into it and pulled out the envelopes and began to sift through them where he stood, as he did every morning.

The man stood at 5"11 with greying hair and perhaps was carrying a little too much weight around his middle, his face was pudgy and soft, and his eyes were light grey.

Suddenly, the ground in front of him erupted with storm cloud coloured smoke, the man only gaped as it rose in front of him, crackling with energy, and then forced itself down his throat. When it had completely disappeared the man stood to his full height and cracked his neck, his eyes a full silver, without pupil or white.

"Ugh," He said, his voice deep and rumbling, not entirely matched to his appearance. "I do understand demons now, it is _so _much easier not to ask permission."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is late guys! Had two days of travelling and no time to update!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review please! They keep me motivated!**

* * *

**Thousand Springs Winery Bed and Breakfast, Thousand Springs Byway, South of Hagerman, Idaho, America**

The sound of a violin being played could be heard outside of the room Sherlock was staying in. It could also be heard in the room that John was staying in.

'All the way to America,' John thought as he walked down the corridor to Sherlock's room, 'And he still brings the bloody thing with him'

John knocked on the door. Once. Twice. And when it was obvious Sherlock either couldn't hear him or simply couldn't be bothered to open the door, John pushed it open and stepped inside his friend's room. Sherlock proceeded to ignore him, standing by the window and playing his violin, until he apparently finished whatever piece he was playing and laid the violin down in its case, John glanced around the room with an exasperated expression.

"We've barely been here a day and already..." He trailed off and looked around the room again, Sherlock's clothes were _everywhere._  
"I guess it's just a good thing they have room service here."  
The taller man looked up and frowned at his smaller companion, "I don't want those strangers going through my things."

John glanced at the skull which had been placed on the mantelpiece over a fake fireplace, "Hmm..." He couldn't help but wonder whether Sherlock had brought any other... questionable items with him. At this point John found it highly doubtful that he hadn't.

"Then tidy it up yourself." John said frankly and with a shrug, but he began speaking before Sherlock could begin to moan.

"I'll do it later," Sherlock said dismissively. "We're meeting the Winchesters in..." He glanced at the clock on the wall, "Half an hour, and apparently one of them doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"For God's sake, Sherlock!" John exclaimed, "And you're not even dressed yet."  
Sherlock glanced down at his long dressing gown, seeming belatedly realise that he wasn't, in fact, dressed.

"Ah, I'll get right on that." He said, flashing a grin to his friend before turning around and rummaging through his suitcase.

John turned around walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him with a soft click and returning to his own room, certain that Sherlock did these things on purpose.

**South State Street, Hagerman, Idaho, America**

"They're late," Dean announced, boredom lacing his voice as he looked away from his watch and ran a hand over his hair.

Sam smirked and rolled his eyes at his brother, before resuming looking around the building on either side of the road they were parked on.

The Impala was parked at the side on the road in the main street of Hagerman, and the Winchesters were leaning against the car in the hot, midday sun. Dean was wearing a dark grey t-shirt with his usual green shirt over the top, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his faded jeans were scruffy and, of course, he was wearing his trusty leather boots. Sam was decked out in a red t-shirt, light blue jeans and nondescript trainers.

The main street was quiet, just a few people meandering up and down the street, no one appearing to do much of anything.

"Seriously, where are they?" Dean demanded. "You telling me I woke up at ten to be stood up by a consulting detective, totally not a thing by the way, and his sidekick?"  
Sam snorted and shook his head at Dean, "They're probably still jetlagged, give them a chance, Dean."

"Why'd Bobby even call them anyway? This ain't gonna be anything we can't handle by ourselves."  
"I beg to differ," Came a voice from behind them, and both brothers whirled around to be faced by a tall lean man (though he was shorter than both Winchesters), with tousled black hair and piercing blue eyes, he was dressed in a sharp suit with a wine purple shirt. Next to him stood a short, stocky man, his eyes were brown and surprisingly open, his grey hair neat compared to his companion's. He was dressed in a checkered light blue shirt tucked into grey jeans and with a brown wax jacket over the top.

"And you are?" Dean asked, his hand subconsciously reaching around to the back of his jeans where his pistol was tucked into the waistband.

"Calm down," The taller man said, rolling his eyes. "I'm the consulting detective, which I suppose makes this my sidekick." He said with a small smirk.

"I'm _not _your sidekick," The shorter man hissed to his companion and he then looked at the Winchesters, "I'm _not _his sidekick." He insisted.

As he studied the two men in more detail Dean saw that the shorter man, who 'wasn't the sidekick', definitely had a military background. It showed in his bearing, he held himself up in the exact same way that John Winchester, Dean and Sam's father, always had.

"Alright," Dean said with a slow nod, walking around the Impala to face the other two men.

"I'm Dean and this," He said, gesturing the tall man behind him. "Is Sam."  
"Hi," Sam greeted them with a smile.

* * *

Sherlock studied the older but shorter man first, seeing what he could glean.

_Guilt. Grief-Struck. Resilient. Father issues. Protective. Fierce. Bravado. Loyal. Thinks he's funny. Hunter. Liar. Conner. Fighter. Righteous. Alcoholic. Food lover. Fear of flying. Classic rock fan. Car enthusiast. Killer?_

He frowned, he could gain surprisingly little about this man's actual state of mind, he had long practised walls up and it would take a while to work a way around them.

The consulting detective then turned his gaze upon the taller but younger brother.

_Headstrong. Anger. Lawyer. Romantic. Hunter. Hacker. Liar. Fear of clowns. _

…

Before Sherlock could finish his scrutinisation of the second man John interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm John and this is Sherlock." He said, "So..."  
John glanced from Sam to Dean, "You... Hunt things?"  
"It's kind of the family business." Dean explained with a smirk.

**Woods on the outskirts of Hagerman, Hagerman, Idaho, America**

"So, we're here to check out a town that may or may not be taken over by some mysterious force," Rose said between breaths. "And you're taking me hiking?!"  
"Oh yes," The Doctor said with a grin, turning to look at her from where he was a few feet ahead on the path. "You need to get back to nature."  
Rose rolled her eyes, "You don't think we're kind of procrastinating then?" She asked, grimacing as her foot trod on something with a _squelch_.

"Not at all," The Doctor said absently, glancing around and then pausing in his walking. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket and held it up.

"Oh, so there was some other reason for dragging me out here." Rose said, smiling as she came to a stop next to the Doctor, who winked at his companion.

After waving the sonic around in the air for a few minutes, that was what it looked like to Rose at least, the Doctor appeared satisfied and continued along the path.

"Doctor!" Rose called after him, hurrying to keep up.

"What are you chasing?"  
"There's some kind of weird energy here, kind of like the Tardis', but not really." The Doctor explained as he half jogged along the path.

"So, what...? You think there might be another Time Lord here?" Rose asked, this was certainly growing more interesting than she'd first anticipated.

"Could be..." The Doctor muttered, though he didn't seem quite as excited by the fact as his companion.

* * *

Jack stepped out of the cabin, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck and lifting his face to the dappled sunlight. He'd left his coat inside the cabin, along with his heavy rucksack.

So, he just had to figure out whatever was going on here and then UNIT would give him information on the Doctor and where he might be able to find him. Yeah, why was it that Jack suspected it may not be that simple?

Suddenly, he heard voices. On instinct, Jack paused, straining his ears to hear something more before shaking his head at himself. It was probably just a couple out for a walk.

"Getting paranoid, Jack." He muttered to himself, then bit his tongue. Talking to himself? He really had been spending too much time alone.

Jack stepped onto the rough path and began to walk down it, and froze.

A couple of metres down the path Rose and the Doctor froze as well.

At first Rose didn't seem to recognise him, but then she gasped and sprinted to him, throwing her arms around his neck and catching him in a hug.

"You're alive," She gasped out in between sobs and Jack wrapped his arms around her, practically supporting her as she clung to him.

Over her shoulder the Doctor was still frozen in place, staring directly at Jack. His expression was worried, wary even, but he quickly covered it with a grin and began to walk up the path towards his old friend.

Maybe it wasn't all good weird after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Console Room, The Tardis, Hagerman, Idaho, America**

"So, you gonna explain?"  
"What?" The Doctor frowned at Jack from where he was leaning against the railings of the Console Room. "Explain what?"  
"This." Jack said, gesturing to himself with a swing of his arms.

"Ah... That."  
"That- That was Rose." The Doctor glanced in the direction Rose had gone to freshen up. "She absorbed the Time Vortex and used it to bring you back to life."  
Jack was silent for a moment, contemplating the news, then nodded slowly. "Okay, but what's with the new body?"  
"After she brought you back to life _and _stopped the Time War, I had to take it out of her. That much energy would have killed her."  
"So instead, you let it kill you." Jack said, glancing at the Doctor for confirmation.

The Doctor nodded somberly, then brightened. "Small price to pay though, I mean, we're both alive."  
"And now I am too," Jack noted, and chewed his lip for a moment. "Doctor, there's something I need to ask you..."  
"Shoot."  
After a moment's hesitation, Jack said: "I can't die, can I?"  
The Doctor sighed, a little sadly, and looked at Jack. "How long have you known?"  
"I've had a few hints," Jack said, smirking slightly.

"The amount of energy that Rose poured into you, it brought you back, but... It's never going to stop bringing you back."  
"And that's why you left me," Jack said, his voice slightly bitter, but mostly tired. "Because I'm not natural, not anymore."  
The Doctor shook his head slightly, "The Tardis wouldn't accept you anyway. You are still _filled _with the energy of the Time Vortex, she's barely holding it together as it is."

As if on cue, the Tardis starting making _vworping _noises and the Doctor leapt towards the console, and after fiddling with buttons and levers for a few minutes the noises stopped and the Tardis settled again. Jack and the Doctor glanced at each other and then found themselves laughing.

"Just like old times then," Jack said with a grin. "You still can't fly this thing."

"Shh! She'll hear you!" The Doctor said, shooting his friend a reproachful look.

Rose came jogging down the steps to the console, wearing the same outfit but looking noticeably cleaner, she stood next to Jack; barely willing to let him out of her sight.

"So, uh, why were you here in the first place?" She asked, glancing at him curiously.

Jack shifted slightly, attempting a nervous smile as the Doctor also looked up.  
"Well... I got a call from U.N.I.T," he began, and the Doctor scowled.

"Anyway, they said they thought something was going on here, so they asked me to have a look."  
"And you came? Just like that?" Rose asked doubtfully.

Jack nodded, "Pretty much. It's been kinda boring, just sort of... _hopping _around space and time." He said with a small shrug, "So, when something came up with a purpose, I grabbed it." He explained.

"How long have you been... hopping for?" Rose asked, not looking away from Jack.

"Uh..."Jack frowned slightly then shrugged again with a grin. "Between the running away from monsters and the hopping, I kinda lost track."

Rose laughed, and before a new string of conversation could begin, the Doctor interrupted.

"Well, if we're here and now you're here, I think we should do a bit more investigating." He said, grinning and walking towards the doors.

His companions followed suit and the three stepped outside, to be passed by three police cars in quick succession.

It was a moment before anyone spoke as the three stared after the cars.

"Shall we investigate that?" Jack asked with a grin.

* * *

**Room 3, Another dingy motel, Hagerman, Idaho, America**

"Sorry, you two have been here how long?" John asked, staring at the wall of the motel room, which was covered in newspaper cuttings, maps, pictures of locations and miscellaneous other pieces of paper.

Dean shrugged from where he was standing in front of the wall, sticking up yet more pieces of paper, and glanced at Sam.

"Couple of hours," Sam said, from the table where he was sitting, staring intently at his laptop.

"And, sorry, explain again, what _exactly _is going on?"

John had taken the news that monsters, Heaven and Hell were all real surprisingly well. He had been mulling the idea over for the past hour as Sam, Dean and Sherlock discussed what was happening, the various reasons for it and how to stop it.

"All we really know is that the Seven Princes are rising," Dean said, a note of frustration obvious in his voice. "We don't know for certain if Beelzebub has risen yet, but it looks like he might have given that someone's gone missing."  
That someone was Missy Carter, twenty year old woman who had gone missing that night; from what the police could tell.

"Yes, yes." Sherlock said impatiently from the armchair he was sitting in, tenting his fingers and looking into the middle distance.

"But _why_? What good does it serve Beelzebub to kidnap a young woman?"  
"Generally demons-" Dean began, scowling slightly.

"Fallen angel." Sam corrected without looking up.

"_Fallen angels_, don't need a reason to kidnap innocent people. They just _do_." Dean continued.

Sherlock looked at the hunter with disdain, "There's a reason for everything, there's always a motive. We just have to figure it out."

"And how do we do that?" Dean asked mockingly. "Just sit on our asses and _think_ about it?"  
"Dean." Sam said warningly.

"What? So far he's done nothing but sit there and stare into space!"  
"Alright," Sherlock said, smirking slightly as he stood up from the chair and walked to the wall so that he was stood next to Dean.

"You said that demons, or fallen angels, don't need a reason to 'kidnap innocent people'. If that's true, then why hasn't the whole town just disappeared. Why has Beelzebub, if it was him, and we can assume it was, taken only the one person. What was so special about _her_?"

"We don't know," Dean growled. "But I know we're not going to find out by just hanging around here." He headed for the door, grabbing the keys to the Impala as he did so.

"Dean," Sam sighed. "Where are you going?"  
"To talk to the good people of Hagerman," Dean said. "And to get some real answers, not more questions." He added, shooting a glare to Sherlock, who didn't see as he was too absorbed in thought to notice.

"I'll go with you," John said, knowing he would probably be more help with Dean than just hanging around with Sam and Sherlock.

The hunter paused, for a brief moment, then nodded. "Come along then, Watson." He said, adopting an over-the-top English accent and ducking out the door.

John followed him a moment later, only for them both to almost be hit by three police cars as they shot past them.

"Actually, change of plans." Dean said with a grin, opening the door of the Impala. "Let's go check that out."  
John nodded and slipped into the passenger seat.

"So, what are we going to do once we get there?" He asked, looking at the younger man.

"Well, I'm going to be Agent Lewis, with the F.B.I, and you can be the doctor who's working this case with me." Dean said after a minute's thought as he followed the police cars.

"Why would a doctor be working with someone from the F.B.I?" John asked, then followed that up with. "How are you going to convince them you're F.B.I?"

"Because I have a feeling there's going to be a body involved with this," Dean said grimly. "And we hunters have our ways." He added, winking at John.

* * *

**Basement of Thousand Springs Winery Bed and Breakfast, Thousand Springs Byway, South of Hagerman, Idaho, America**

"Blood of a virgin, check." Beelzebub muttered to himself as he studied the scroll in front of him.

"What's next?"

"Ah, of course, I need a fully prepared vessel. Now, should I do that before or after taking over the village?" He tapped his chin thoughtfully whilst staring at the scroll.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter which," he said. "So, I guess I can have myself a little fun first."  
"Honey?" A voice called down to the basement.

"What are you doing down there?"  
Beelzebub glanced around the basement, now containing a jar filled with virgin blood, feather's of an angel's wing, a hell hound's fang and a pair of dice. There was also some blood spilt of the floor and a wickedly sharp blade lying on the table in front of him, covered in blood.

"Just looking up an old recipe." Beelzebub called back up.

"I'll be right there."


	5. Chapter 5

**Roughly a mile down the road from Thousand Springs Winery Bed and Breakfast, some woods on the outskirts of Hagerman, Idaho, America**

"Agent Rhodes, with the F.B.I," Dean said, holding up his ID for the Sheriff to inspect.

"F.B.I?" The Sheriff raised an eyebrow, "How'd you get here so quick? Why're the Feds bothering with this anyway?"  
"Well, we were in the area and I felt like doing my job," Dean said, his voice deadpan. "So how about you step aside and let me?"

The Sheriff, a middle-aged man with a wide mouth and drooping eyes, cleared his throat and nodded, doing as he was told.

Dean turned slightly and winked at John, who nodded slightly and followed Dean through the crowds of police to the crime scene. What they found was no pleasant sight. The body of the young woman had been completely drained of blood, that much was obvious to even the most dense of people.

Both men wore the same grim expression as they began doing their jobs, John knelt by the young woman and began to examine her, while Dean started to scout out the surrounding area- looking for anything that might be helpful. After a few minutes, John sighed and stood up, brushing his hands off on his jeans as he did so.

"I take it you haven't found anything," he said as Dean walked over to him.

"Squat," Dean said, frustration obvious in his voice as he glanced at the corpse. "All we know for certain is that she wasn't killed here. She was just _dumped _here." He said with disgust.

The older man sighed, his right hand absently reaching for where his gun was hidden in an inside pocket of his jacket.

"So, um, you think we can definitely rule out humans?" John asked, lowering the tone of his voice slightly.

"You know, I wish I could say that." Dean said as he began to walk away from the scene. "But, it _is _possible this was just some sick red-necks. We can't rule either out, not till we know more."

John swallowed and raised his eyebrows slightly, "You've encountered that kind of thing before too?"  
"Yeah," Dean said, keeping his eyes ahead, he didn't divulge any more than that.

Just as the two men reached the edge of the woods, they saw a group of three standing with the Sheriff. One of them, a man wearing a pinstripe brown suit with sandshoes was holding up what looked to be an ID; his brown hair sticking in all directions and grinning confidently, the man behind him wore an open tan bomber jacket which revealed a light blue button-up shirt, black trousers and brown leather boots; his dark hair looking perfect and a cheeky smile dancing across his lips. In the middle of them was a woman, mid-twenties, wearing denim shorts, a plaid shirt over a tank top and hiking boots who was smiling as is trying to restrain her excitement.

"Good news is," Dean muttered to John as they neared the others, "I don't think they're Feds."  
"Bad news?" John asked with a sigh, surprisingly being reminded of Sherlock.

"I don't know who the hell they are."

* * *

"Are you sure you're F.B.I?" The Sheriff asked, frowning at the Doctor.

"Oh yes," the Doctor nodded, "Why wouldn't I be?"  
"It's just, one of your agents is already here."  
"Ah, well..." The Doctor faltered and sucked in a breath through his teeth.

"Well, I guess he beat us to it," Rose chipped in, smiling sweetly. "Which agent, out of interest?"  
"Agent Rhodes," the Sheriff supplied helpfully.

Rose nodded knowingly, "Of course, that's very like him."

Jack cleared his throat, "Speaking of which." He nodded towards the two men coming towards them. "I would guess that that's him."  
Rose and the Doctor also turned to look at the approaching men, one of whom had spiky blonde-brown hair and emerald eyes that they could even make out from a distance; he was wearing a cocky grin as he strode towards them, but there was something oddly practiced about it. His companion had short grey hair and looked a great deal more nervous than the taller man, but still his mouth was set in a determined line.

"You must be Agent Rhodes," John said, summoning his most charming grin and starting towards the green-eyed man.

"I must be," Agent Rhodes said, maintaining his grin and holding out a hand that Jack shook warmly.

"This is Doctor Philips," Agent Rhodes continued, gesturing towards Doctor Philips, who raised a hand.

"Hi."  
"Pleasure to meet you both, I am Captain Jack Harkness, this is Agent Tyler and the Doctor." Jack said, waving a hand to his friends as he introduced them.

"The Doctor?" Agent Rhodes queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Codename," the Doctor said quickly. "Long story."  
"I'll bet," said Agent Rhodes, with a small smirk. "Anyway, we've checked this out already, so you guys can take whatever case comes up next." He said, his mouth smiling but his intense eyes containing a warning.

"Actually," Rose said, "We were going to look around too. You know, that's our job."  
"Good point, 'cept we've _already _checked it out. So, it only makes sense for you to move on to the next job."  
"I don't think we're really going to do that, do you?" Jack said, stepping forwards and his hand creeping towards his holster.

"Alright!" The Doctor interrupted, "How about we continue this in private, hmm?"  
Agent Rhodes sized up Jack for a moment, before glancing at Doctor Philips and nodded slowly- though he didn't appear happy with it.

"Fine," he said, and walked down the road to where a black muscle car was parked.

Once the others had caught up, Agent Rhodes turned around and glared at them.

"Who are you?" He demanded, looking from one to the next.

"Well, the names we said are true," the Doctor began. "Except, Rose isn't an 'Agent'."  
Rose rolled her eyes but didn't comment.

"That's not what I mean," Agent Rhodes growled. "What are you? Hunters?"  
"Hunters?" Rose frowned, "What are they?"  
"Yeah, and who are _you_?" Jack added, crossing his arms. "Because I'm beginning to think that you're not an F.B.I agent."  
"Got that right," not Agent Rhodes said, smirking.

"And, just for the record, I'm not Doctor Philips. But, I am a doctor." Not Doctor Philips added.

"So, who are you?" Jack asked again.

"No," not Agent Rhodes said firmly. "You first."  
The Doctor sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "You want the truth? Are you sure you can handle it?"  
The fake F.B.I agent snorted, "Yeah." He said drily, "I'm sure."  
"_I _am a Time Lord from Gallifrey. To put it simply, I'm a time travelling alien. These are my companions, this is Captain Jack Harkness, he's a time agent from the 51st Century, well, he used to be. And this, is Rose Tyler, from modern day London."  
For a moment there was complete silence as the two men simply stared at the three, before the shorter man slowly said.

"So... You're definitely _not _hunters."  
The Doctor shook his head with a small grin, "Nope."

The taller man started laughing, "Come on, there's no such thing as aliens. Werewolves, yeah, been there done that."  
"Same," Rose muttered.

"Vampires, alright. Shapeshifters, I've dealt with. Hell, I've been violated by a Crossroads demon. I've seen a giant teddy bear brought to life, hell hounds- if I never see one of them again it'll be thirty years too soon."  
"Wait," Jack interrupted. "_Giant teddy bear_?"  
That earned him a raised eyebrow, "That's not the half of it." He looked back to the Doctor, "But, I know for _certain_ there is no such thing as aliens."  
"Oh, really?" The Doctor grinned and brought his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

"You gonna-" The taller man was cut off with a sharp look from his companion.

After fiddling with it for a couple of seconds, the Doctor pressed a button and the sonic emitted a piercing sound for a few seconds and lit up, then, there was a loud _vworping _noise that Rose recognised as the Tardis engines, and the Tardis came into view; just inside the tree line.

The green-eyed man stared at the Tardis for a few seconds, before regaining his composure and looking back to the three time travellers.

"Are you an angel?"

"No, but it's not the first time I've been asked that." The Doctor mused.

"So, can we know your names now?"  
"Dean Winchester, and this is Doctor John Watson." Dean said, his eyes flicking back to the Tardis again.

"And I think, before we talk any further, there's some other people you lot should meet."

**Room 3, the dingy motel, Hagerman, Idaho, America**

Sam stared as his brother, John, and three people he didn't know walked into their room.

"Uh, Dean, what did you do?"  
"Stop worrying, Sam. These are... Well, they can explain. I need to get Cas down here."  
The younger Winchester glanced at his older brother with a frown, "Dean, _what_ is going on?"

* * *

"Right, uh, okay..." Sam rubbed a hand over his face and glanced at Sherlock, who appeared to be taking the news better than him.

"How do you accept this so easily?" He demanded, glancing for the hundredth time at the Doctor, Jack and Rose.  
"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, _however improbable,_must be the truth." Sherlock said, glancing at Sam with a small smirk.

"And how have you eliminated the impossible?"  
"I have my methods."  
Dean chose that moment to re-enter the motel room, followed by Cas. The blue-eyed angel looked first at John, who was sitting on the edge of a bed; lost in thought, then to Sherlock, who looked back coolly, next to Sam, with a slight smile and then, finally, to the three strangers. He stared at them, eyes widening as he looked at them.

"Dean," Cas said carefully. "Who are they and what are they doing here?"  
"Oh, well, I'm the Doctor, this is Jack and this is Rose." The Doctor said, smiling brightly at Cas. "And _what_ are you?"  
"I am an Angel of the Lord," Castiel said, drawing himself to full height. "But you three..." He studied Rose, his eyes narrowed. "Bad Wolf..."  
Rose flinched.

The angel's gaze passed to Jack, "You- You cannot die? So much energy..." He murmured, before moving on to the Doctor.

"But you..." Cas stared. "I have never seen anything like you."  
"That's because I'm the only one left," the Doctor said softly, his eyes not leaving the angel's.

"Sorry," Rose interrupted. "You're an angel?!"  
"Yeah, and you three travel in time, guess it's been a weird day for all of us!" Dean said snarkily, rolling his eyes.

"But... Why are you here?" Sam asked, his eyebrows pulling together in a puzzled frown.

"Well," Jack said with a grin. "I guess we all have our reasons."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was a little long in the making, having to revise for exams and that's taking up a lot of my time. Hope this chapter's worth your incredibly patient wait!**

* * *

**Room 3, the same dingy motel, Hagerman, Idaho, America**

"Three more missing." John said as he walked into the room, paper in hand.

It was about ten in the morning and, because of that, Dean was only just waking up- he'd had weird dreams, and hadn't really slept at all.

Sam looked up as John walked in, of course Sam had been up for a few hours by then.

"It's got to be Beelzebub," he said, taking the paper from John. "What the hell does he want with them?"  
"No idea," John admitted, pulling out the chair opposite Sam at the table and dropping onto it. "Sherlock said he wanted to think about it back in his room, you heard from the other three?"  
"No," Sam shook his head, "Don't even know where they're sleeping."  
"I think the girl-" Dean began.  
"Rose." Sam corrected.

"And the nerd," he continued.

"The Doctor," Sam corrected again.

"Are sleeping in the teleporting box from the '60s."  
"You sure?" Sam frowned, "It didn't exactly look big enough."  
Dean sighed into his pillow, "It's bigger on the inside, I can't be bothered to explain- I'm pretty sure the Doctor made up half of the words he'd used."

Sam smirked, "Fine, anyway, you gonna get up?"  
"Nope." Dean said decisively, punching his pillow into a more comfortable shape.

Sam rolled his eyes and opened his laptop, John walked over to the wall that was now covered in pictures and newspaper clippings, as well as yellowed pages from various books. "So, back in the day, what exactly did Beelzebub do?" He asked, pausing in his inspection of the wall to glance from Dean to Sam.

"Dunno, ask Cas." Was Dean's grumpy response.

"Dean," Sam said pointedly, "He _can't_."  
"Fine." Dean rolled onto his front and sat up, rubbing a hand over his face in an attempt to wake up. "Cas, if you could zap over here right now, that'd be real helpful."

"What is it you require assistance with?" The angel asked, standing at the foot of Dean's bed.

John stared, "How did you- Where- What?"  
"He can fly." Dean said absently, before returning his attention to Cas. "What exactly did Beelzebub do, back when he used to come up to Earth all the time?"  
Cas thought for a moment, blue eyes looking upwards as he did so. "Well, some cultures used to worship him as a god, most of the time of thunder and the harvest. In Hell he is considered Lord of Flies-"  
"That's not at all creepy," Dean muttered, and received a quieting glance from the angel.

"He is considered to be Lucifer's second in command, and, as you already know, has taken over whole towns before."  
"Yeah, how does he do that?" Sam asked, "I mean, I guess he doesn't just get demons to possess everyone- and we know it's not Croatoan."

Cas tilted his head in a bird-like manner as he considered how to explain, "He can exercise a certain kind of influence over humans. It seems he can simply remove all free will and individual thought from them."  
"That's even creepier," Dean said, and looked at John. "How you handling all this?"  
"Oh, no, I'm fine." John said quickly, still wrapping his head around it. "But, what's the point in taking over a town?"  
"I don't understand," Cas said, frowning slightly and glancing at Dean.

"He means, is there a particular reason Beelzebub goes all control freak on towns, or does he just do it for kicks?" Dean reiterated for the angel.

"Oh," Cas was silent for a minute as he thought about the question, before looking at John. "I don't know, I never really thought about it."  
Dean shot Cas a fond smile and swung his legs off the bed, "Don't worry about it, Cas," he said. "We'll figure it out." He added, before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

**Room 5, Thousand Springs Winery Bed and Breakfast, Thousand Springs Byway, South of Hagerman, Idaho, America**

Sherlock strode back and forth in his room, wearing his robe and pyjamas still, and playing the violin with his brow furrowed in thought.

"Ah! Bach's Partita No. 2 in D minor, BWV 1004!" The Doctor declared as he strode into the room, unannounced. "Wonderful, met him once, did you know he never really wanted to be a musician? No, it was the family business, so he just went along with it, didn't really have a choice. 'Course, they don't write that in the history books."

The violin music stopped and Sherlock turned to look at the Doctor, "Do you tend to babble a lot?"

"Oh, yes! Love babbling, can hardly stop myself. Rose says I would talk all day given half the chance, not saying she's wrong..."  
Sherlock raised a pointed eyebrow at the Doctor who look a little taken aback and nodded sheepishly, "Right. Anyway-"

"Why are you here, Doctor?" Sherlock asked, seating himself in an armchair in the corner of his room.

"Well, because you're the smartest person here." The Doctor said, grinning at the man and sitting on his bed, crossing his legs underneath him."Apart from me, of course."

"That's rather assumptious of you, don't you think?" Sherlock asked.

"Maybe, but an assumption based on hundreds of years of personal experience."  
"Hmm, and was there, perhaps, another reason to your presence here- other than arguing our respective intelligences, of course." Sherlock said, softly tapping his fingers on his thigh.

A dark look crossed the Doctor's face, and he leaned forward slightly. "There is: People are dying here, Sherlock, and from what I've read, your job is to stop that kind of thing."  
"Wrong." Sherlock interrupted, "My job is to solve mysteries, whether people live or not is completely irrelevant."

The Doctor fixed the consulting detective with a look, and for a moment, Sherlock wondered if he could read people the way Sherlock could. Whether he could or not would be left unresolved, however, as the Doctor glanced away and then back at Sherlock as though nothing had happened.

"Say what you will, this is definitely a mystery, and we need to solve it. Have you gotten any further with your deducting?"  
"Not yet," Sherlock said shortly. "There's too many variables and subjects, with not enough information or evidence."

"Sounds like you need a snoop," the Doctor said, his grin returning. "And I have a feeling there'll be plenty of volunteers."

* * *

**Console Room, The Tardis, behind the dingy motel, Hagerman, Idaho, America**

"Jack... I- I'm-" Rose began, fiddling with the edge of her shirt.

"Rose," Jack said, pulling on his tan leather bomber jacket and glancing at her. "The Doctor _just _called and said we need to go, now's not the time for hanging around."

"Jack! Wait for a second and listen to me!"  
Surprised by his friend's sudden outburst, Jack paused and then walked over to her, he took her hands. "Alright, I'm listening, Rose."  
"I'm sorry we didn't get you, I'm sorry that we left and didn't come back, I'm sorry we didn't look." All of her words came out in a sudden rush, and Rose looked away from Jack's eyes, nervous in a way that was very unlike her usual character.

"Rose," Jack said, his tone soft as he looked gently at her. "None of that was your fault, none of it. You hear me?"  
"But-"  
"No. Now you listen. There was absolutely nothing you could have done. Either of you. So don't go around beating yourself up over it, okay? That's an order."

Rose managed a faint smile and looked up at him, "Yes, Captain." She said, a little laughter in her voice.

"That's more like it!" Jack grinned and squeezed her hand, leading her out of the Tardis. "We'd better get going, you know how he hates it when people are late."

* * *

**Abandoned barn on the outskirts of Hagerman, Idaho, America**

"Yes," Beelzebub mused to himself as he looked around the desolate barn. "This will do _very _nicely."

Behind him stood three people, a young man, who's red hair stuck up at all angles; an elderly woman, who's dainty slippers were coated in mud; and a middle-aged woman, who's cardigan was slightly torn in places.

"Hmm, you three, however..." Beelzebub tutted and shook his head, "Disappointing, I must say. I usually prefer my subjects to be younger," he informed them, of course, none of them reacted- he had obviously removed all free will and individual thought from them, "And, quite frankly, better looking." He added, shooting a pointed look to the red-headed man.

"Anyway," Beelzebub said briskly, "For now, you'll suffice, I suppose. Now, just... Stand there while I do important things."  
He strode over to where he'd constructed an alter, with flies buzzing around it, and a goblet in the centre, next to the knife that he'd brought with him from the basement. The fallen angel sighed as he picked up the goblet, which was filled with blood. Dipping his forefinger and middle finger into the blood, Beelzebub stirred it slowly as he muttered a strange incantation.

When he had finished, he tilted his head back and his eyes rolled up into his head.

"The vessel," he hissed. "Show me the next vessel."

_A young man, in his very early thirties, with sandy light brown hair and shockingly bright emerald eyes. He was tall, standing over six foot, with broad shoulders and obvious muscles. His face was perfectly proportioned, with dark lashes and slightly puckered lips. _

By outer appearances alone the vessel was perfect for Asmodeus, but Beelzebub needed to see what was _inside _the vessel as well.

_Lust, and he knew it; gluttony, definitely some; an instinct for revenge; and deep, deep down: anger, pure rage. And it seemed the vessel thought he had it contained._

Beelzebub smiled when he came out of the trance, the perfect vessel for Asmodeus, and it was right here: in this pathetic town. And now, he knew the vessel's name.

Dean Winchester.

Now, why did that name sound familiar?


	7. Chapter 7

**Room 3, the dingy motel, Hagerman, Idaho, America**

"Should've got a bigger room, Sammy." Dean smirked at his brother from where he was sitting on the edge of his bed, now washed and dressed.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, even though the room was a _little _cramped now; Sam was stretched out on his bed, laptop balancing on his legs, John was reading through the missing persons section of the paper at the small table in the kitchenette, Cas staring at the collage of articles at the wall, Jack and Rose had just entered and were chatting in the corner of the kitchenette and as soon as the Doctor and Sherlock arrived, there was going to be barely enough space to breath.

"Who fancies some snooping?" The Doctor asked loudly as he entered the room, Dean shot him a disdainful look and cocked an eyebrow at Sam.

Rose and Jack both turned to the Doctor and grinned, "sounds like our kind of thing." Rose said.

"Oh, wait, _no_." Dean said quickly, looking at Rose incredulously. "You can't come."  
"And why not?" Rose asked, looking at him with a hint of annoyance.

"You'll get hurt, I don't know what you three usually do, but this is dangerous crap to get mixed up in, plus you have _no idea _what you're going up against." He said flatly, standing up and glancing at Cas and Sam. "Me, Sam and Cas will go."  
"Firstly," Sherlock said softly as he stepped into the room after the Doctor, shutting the door behind him. "It's Sam, Cas and _I_. Secondly, I suspect these three will have experienced just as much 'crap' as you three."  
The Doctor, Rose and Jack all nodded, and Rose smirked and Dean who still shook his head.  
"We're gonna need people who can use weapons, _even_-" He paused and shot the Doctor a 'shut up' look as he opened his mouth. "_Even _if we are only taking a look around."  
"See, I don't think we'll need weapons, not if we use our brains." The Doctor disagreed, stepping towards Dean.

Cas and John, who had been completely silent for the small argument both spoke up.

"It can't hurt to be prepared," John offered.

"Beelzebub is _very _dangerous, it would be foolish even look for him without weapons, even if you don't intend to meet him this time." Cas said slowly, as though it were obvious.

For a moment, it seemed uncertain whether the Doctor was going to shout or laugh. In the end he did neither. "Fine," he sighed. "But if that's the way you're working, I'm definitely going with you."

"Fine," Dean shrugged, he looked at Jack. "You should come," he said, noting the man's military bearing.

Jack nodded and winked, "you betcha."

John stood up, "I'll come, even if this is 'only to take a look around', you might need a medic who's handy with a gun."  
"Awesome," Dean nodded, and looked at Cas and Sam. "You two coming?"  
The younger Winchester shook his head, "I'll stay here, do some more research, but I can give you a list of places Beelzebub might be hiding out in."  
"Thanks, Sammy," Dean said with a grin, before turning to the angel. "How 'bout you, Cas? Fancy sneaking around a load of empty buildings for a few hours?"  
"Though I can't say that particularly appeals to me," he said, his voice low and gravelly as ever. "I will aid you, I don't think I could be much help here."

"Okay," Dean looked at Rose and Sherlock. "You two staying here then?"  
Sherlock looked at Dean with what verged on boredom, and sighed, as if the effort to talk to the other man was too much. "I would have thought that is obvious, I don't plan on going on any ghost hunts today."  
Dean rolled his eyes as Cas frowned slightly and tilted his head to the side, "it's not a ghost we are hunting, it is a-"  
His friend cut him off, "it's a joke, Cas." Dean said with a smirk, "well, an attempt at one anyway."  
Sam shook his head slightly at his brother, he understood now why Bobby had warned them about Sherlock; he was the exact kind of person that rubbed Dean up the wrong way, it was probably a good thing Sherlock wasn't going with them.

"I guess I'll stay here," Rose said grudgingly. "Anyway, you two will never figure anything useful out without a woman around." She added with a joky tone.

"Great," Dean said, grabbing his green jacket. "Get that list ready, Sam."

* * *

**A derelict Church, outskirts of Hagerman, Idaho, America**

"This the next place on the list?" John asked as he leaned forwards in the back seat of the Impala to get a better look at the ramshackle Church in front of them.

"Well, yeah," Jack said from next to him. "Can't you tell?" He asked with a grin, "it follows the same pattern as all the others: falling apart, in the middle of nowhere, and likely to collapse on top of us the second we step inside."

"Alright," Dean said, cutting the engine and glancing back at the two other men. "I think you two get how this works now, we get out, we check the outside, if there's no signs of anything bad, we check the inside and hope we were right." He said before ducking out of the car.

Jack and John both raised their eyebrows at each other before exiting the car and following Dean. All three men were carrying guns, and it was clear just from looking at them that they knew very well how to use them.

It took them twenty minutes, in total, to check the Church and find, once again, that Beelzebub was not inside.

* * *

"Is hunting always like this?" John asked Dean as the Impala tore down the country road back towards Hagerman.

"More often than not," the other man admitted.

"So, uh, how'd you get into hunting?" Jack asked curiously, Dean was very closed off, he'd discovered, and tended to deflect most personal questions, his brother was much the same.

Dean's hands tightened around the wheel for a millisecond before he answered, "it's kind of the family business." He replied, "we've been hunting all our lives."  
"Really?" John asked, surprised. "I thought you two, you especially, had the look of a soldier about you. Never worked for the army?"  
Dean smirked, "not one like you could imagine." He said, before continuing. "That's probably from my dad, he was in the Marines, kind of raised us in that way of life. What about you?" Dean asked John, "you were in the army, right?"  
"Yeah," John answered. "I was a medic, saw my fair share of action too, though."  
"How about you, Jack?" Dean asked, glancing at the man in the rear view mirror. "Where'd you learn to handle a gun like that? I don't think they have that model in the 51st Century."  
"No," Jack said with a small laugh. "I was a soldier in World War Two," he explained, they already knew where he was from, wasn't much point in holding back now.

Dean chuckled drily and John just looked mildly surprised. "Gotta wonder when this kind of thing stopped affecting me..." Dean muttered to himself, and the other two were inclined to agree.

* * *

**Outside an abandoned barn on the outskirts of Hagerman, Idaho, America**

The Doctor and Cas appeared outside of the barn, a good few feet away form the barn itself.

"This is it," Cas said immediately, his voice soft.

"What kind of energy is that?" The Doctor asked, his voice equally soft with a hint of awe.

The angel looked at him curiously, his head slightly tilted. "You feel it too?"  
The Time Lord nodded, "never felt anything like it before though? Is that all coming from Beelzebub?"

"Yes, but that's good." Cas said, "it means he hasn't succeeded in summoning any of his brothers yet."  
"I suppose that's a plus," the Doctor said with a grin.

"Of course it is, now we only have to battle one Prince of Hell." The angel answered, and the Doctor could have sworn he sensed some humour in Cas' voice. "Anyway," Cas continued. "We must leave now, Beelzebub may be able to sense our presence too."

The Doctor nodded, "good point, let's get back to the motel, we should tell the rest of the group."  
Cas nodded and placed a hand on the Doctor's should, in an instant, they had both disappeared.

* * *

**Room 3, still in the dingy motel, Hagerman, Idaho, America**

"But, why?" Sherlock growled in frustration as he paced back and forth in the motel room. "Why? What's the link?"  
Sam looked at Sherlock with a raised eyebrow, "hey, cool it, man."  
The consulting detective paused and glared at Sam, before facing the wall with the articles for the hundredth time. "There's always a link," Sherlock muttered furiously.

"Hey," Rose said from where she was situated on Dean's bed. "You don't know _how _exactly Beelzebub takes over a town, do you?"

"Uh, Cas said something about removing free will from his subjects. Why?" Sam asked, looking at the young woman curiously.

"And how would he do that?" Rose prompted.

"I read something about him using a spell, somewhere..." The hunter said, shuffling through some of the papers covering his bed.

Rose suddenly looked excited, "and, does that mean there might be a way to reverse the spell?"  
Sam thought for a moment, "yeah, there might. A reversal spell..."  
"That's it!" Sherlock exclaimed, apparently having paid no attention to the conversation of the other two.

"What's it?" Rose asked, looking at Sherlock.

"The connection! They're all cheating!"  
"Sorry, what? Cheating at what?" Sam asked, a confused frown pulling his eyebrows together.

"Relationships. All of them, they're all committing adultery." Sherlock said quickly.

Sam stared at the man, "who?"  
"The people that have been taken." Sherlock said, as though it were obvious.

"How can you possibly know that?" Rose demanded.

"He's brilliant." The Doctor answered, grinning at her. "Of course, not as brilliant as me, but still... Pretty brilliant."  
Sam looked from Sherlock, to the Doctor, to Cas and then Rose. "Alright..." He said slowly, "have you two found anything?" He asked, returning his gaze to the Doctor and Cas.

"Yes," Cas answered. "Beelzebub."

* * *

**Abandoned barn on the outskirts of Hagerman, Idaho, America**

He'd sensed them, of course he'd sensed them, Beelzebub thought contemptuously. They'd been powerful, one of them at least- he was fairly sure one had just been your average angel, nothing too special about him. But the other, Beelzebub had no idea what that had been, demon, angel... God? Whatever it was, it was very powerful, and very old. However, he couldn't let them distract him, they'd left pretty quickly, which probably meant they were afraid of him. It would be useful, the fallen angel thought, if he knew _why_ they were there.

"What are you three staring at?" He snapped at the three humans, who were still gazing idly ahead in the exact same stance as hours ago.

This, Beelzebub remembered, was why he hadn't come to Earth in such a long time. Whenever he took over a town without his brothers, he just ended up getting bored.

'Better get on with summoning Asmodeus,' he thought to himself. 'But first, I need to get that Dean Winchester here.'

Beelzebub walked over to the alter again, and picked up the goblet, after going through the same ritual as before, he looked into the goblet. What he saw brought a cold smile to his face.

"Or maybe," he said aloud. "Dean is being so kind as to bring himself here."


End file.
